


Spider-Man: Origins

by YankeesSuck



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bad Writing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YankeesSuck/pseuds/YankeesSuck
Summary: A Spider-Man story that takes inspiration from and will use characters and ideas from all Spider-Man mediaThe story starts shortly after Uncle Ben’s death and follows after a traditional Peter Parker backstory





	1. Chapter 1

I got him killed. He thought to himself, he was sitting on his bed, crying with his hands on his head. Aunt May was in the living room crying as well.

All of this had started when Peter was on his field trip to Oscorp about a week ago on a Friday, they had been taken into a genetics lab when an escaped spider bit Peter. He suddenly got sick after the day, only to have fully recovered the next day, somehow gaining some sort of powers like being able to crawl and hang off pretty much anything, super strength, a much higher vertical and even some sort of webs had formed on his wrists, but he hasn’t been able to figure out how to use that.

For the last week he had been spending more and more time outside, getting home late, worrying his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He even enter into a wrestling event hoping to get money out of it, due to knocking his opponent out in the first round he was given a small fraction of the money that was advertised to him, angry he refused to help when a man suddenly came in and robbed the organizer of the event. As a result of this the robber then went outside and attempted to steal his Uncle’s car and failed, but shooting and killing Ben in the process. Peter heard the shot and came outside to see his Uncle die in front of his car.

He got a ride home from a cop that night, he was there when they told her what had happened. She was horrified and immediately started crying when Peter retreated to his room and slammed his door. He couldn’t bear to tell her that none of this would have happened if Peter just stopped that Man.

The next day he woke up and saw his Aunt sleeping on the couch, he saw that she was going through some papers and looked through pictures from their early days together, their marriage to all their moments together with Peter. Seeing these made Peter tear up. He pulled the blanket she was wrapped up and decided to just skip breakfast and go to school.

While getting to school he couldn’t escape it, the music he listened to didn’t work, and going on his phone wouldn’t work.

He somberly walked across the football field by the school and caught looks from some students, news travelled about what happened, he got into school and people just got out of his way as he walked through the halls, people looked at him but didn’t dare talk to him, not even Flash or Brad Davis.

He got closer to his locker to see his best friend since elementary school, Ned Leeds standing there along with Mary Jane Watson. She was friends with Peter way back in elementary school, but just stopped talking to each other around middle school, they lived close to each other and even used to walk with each other to school. There were even more people there, including everybody on the Academic Decathlon team and Betty, who was a friend of MJ.

Peter didn’t even look at them and started to open his locker, he didn’t want them to see the tears coming up in his eyes. Ned decided to speak up. “Dude, we heard what happened. I’m so sorry Peter.” 

He turned to them when MJ started to say something. “Peter, I can’t imagine what you’re feeling but, I’m sorry. He was such a good person.” She went and pulled him into a hug, “I’m so sorry Peter.”

Everybody gave him a hug but he couldn’t even figure out what to say, he walked away right as he started to cry and went to his first class. All of them went by quickly, nobody bothered him at all and he didn’t even get asked any questions by his teachers. 

He walked into Academic Decathlon when Mr Harrington went to say something to him, “I know about happened Peter, and I’m sorry to hear about it, you can always talk to me if you need to. You can also take some time off Decathlon too if you need it.”

Peter sniffled, “Thank you.” and he went out the door to go home. 

When he got home May was awake, still going through some stuff on the couch.

“May, can we talk?” Peter said quietly.

She slowly turned to look at him. “I’m sorry.”

“For What Peter?” 

He Sniffled. “I got him killed May, it wouldn’t have happened if I…” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” She denied.

“Yes it was May, I could have stopped that guy. If I did then he would still be here.” 

He sat down next to her and started crying, May took his hand to tell him something. “You can’t think like that Peter, you’ll never get over it. He wouldn’t have been there early to pick you up if I didn’t get us into an argument and caused him to leave Peter.” 

She started crying too. “I just miss him so much May.” 

“I do too Peter.” They brought each other into a hug together and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes his suit and web shooters!

Peter just laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling thinking about what to do. Of course the man who killed Ben was on his mind, more than the funeral for Ben coming up.

He got up and walked over to his desk, and he saw the wanted poster of the killer that he got from one of the police officers. He got away just as Peter got outside, instead of chasing after him Peter stayed with Ben, which he didn’t really regret at all. Beside the old computer on Peter’s desk, which he got from dumpster diving was his notebook, with some costume designs still on it. 

He thought of ideas on what to wear when he went to wrestle, so he drew multiple logo and costume designs on his notebook. After about an hour of drawing, he came up with good designs, only he couldn’t exactly get any of them made in time so he instead wore a blue long sleeve shirt and pants with a red tank top and mask as his costume. 

He flipped through and saw the last design he made, it’s a mostly blue suit with red gloves, boots, midsection and mask with a black web pattern and white eyes with a black outline. The suit also has a black spider logo on the front with a red spider on his back. 

Inspired, Peter went out to some nearby thrift stores, hoping to make a good looking suit to wear, instead of the sorry costume he wore at that wrestling event. Using the money that he still had leftover from weeks of lunch money, he managed to buy a ton of spare materials to make his suit. 

Back at home, he worked as hard as he could trying to stitch it together, with the help of YouTube tutorials. He also sprayed on the black spider onto the chest, and he cut out a red Spider out of some spare spandex and stitched it to the back. 

Happy with his work, he moved on to his homework that he had and went to bed for the night.

The next day he packed it with him, intending to wear it and try going out and stop crimes and help people.

However to do that efficiently, he would need a good way to get around, he couldn’t drive and walking and running everything would just get tiring, so he got the idea to make web shooters that would go on his wrist, they would help them get around by swinging off of buildings and he could also shoot them too if he needed them. 

He managed to make the actual web shooters out of some stuff he found dumpster diving, he just needed a way to get the webs. Realizing that he could manufacture web fluid from school.

Thank god I go to Midtown Science and Technology. He snuck into one of the many Science rooms when nobody was looking and “borrowed” some chemicals he could use.

Luckily Ned wasn’t at school today, so he went on his laptop to look some stuff up to make sure the chemical mixture was perfect when Mary Jane approached him, he closed his laptop before she could see what he was doing.

“Whatcha doing Peter?” She leaned over and asked. 

“Just surfing the web, you?” 

She sighed, “Just some school newspaper stuff. Not much has been happening around here.”

“Yeah.”

“Um, I got some other stuff to do. I’ll leave you alone, I just wanted to check in.” 

“Okay… Thanks MJ.” 

“Of course Peter.”

The rest of the day went by fast. He went over to get and eat a sandwich at his favorite place, Delmar’s and he ran over into an alleyway and created the web fluid, putting some into his web shooters and deposited the rest into a jar for later.

He then got suited up and ready to hit the streets for the first time.


End file.
